Friendship's New Flight: Helping Friends
by Masterob
Summary: Quick one shot, Twilight attempting to reform a bond with friends, and more on the loving relationships between the ponies. Mostly for fun.


At Sweet Apple Acres in the treehouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the three original members of the group, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. With them was a Pegasus colt the three of them loved and cared very much for, that being Rumble.

This colt was in a unique relationship with the girls, all three of them were his marefriends. They were part of a herd, so far the only one in Ponyville.

They weren't the only ones in the treehouse, other foals were there, including Dinky, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and a newer friend, Tender Taps.

Applejack made her way to the treehouse, holding some treats on her back in a silver tray. She knocked before entering, calling to the foals. "Got some snacks! Little bit of apple pie for y'all!"

The foals quickly rushed to Applejack, except for two, those being Rumble and Tender Taps.

"So...you still don't wanna share the herd?" Tender Taps asked.

"I already told you 'no' Taps," Rumble said.

"But they're so pretty, besides I really wanna do something nice for Apple Bloom, she did help me," Tender Tap said.

"Dude, you can't date one of my marefriends, that's weird," Rumble said. "I'm their coltfriend, which is a big responsibility."

"But one date wouldn't hurt, it's really not fair that you have those girls to yourself," Tender Taps said.

"I can't help it if they each have a crush on me," Rumble said.

"Still, a herd? I think they could have found somepony beside you, herds aren't easy you know," Tender Taps said.

"I realize that, it's much more work, but I got what it takes to pull it off," Rumble insisted.

Tender Taps rolled his eyes, "Still, if I joined your herd, I can make it worth your while too."

Rumble groaned, "You're not gonna give up on this are you? Fine I'll think about it."

"Sweet, you won't regret it Rumble!" Tender Taps said, then went to get some apple pie.

Rumble shook his head in annoyance, "That colt, oh well it can't be helped when the three prettiest fillies in Ponyville are in a herd with me."

Rumble went to get some snacks of his own, seems as if Applejack had specifically saved him a bigger slice. Rumble really appreciates Applejack, she's such a good friend and a great older sister, likewise she really cares for Rumble, he's been a good friend to Apple Bloom.

Elsewhere Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane were flying back home, the mare looking a little annoyed after their trip.

"Come on, you can't be that mad can you?" Thunderlane asked.

"I'm not mad, just annoyed," Rainbow Dash said. "Why are my parents so embarrassing?"

"They just love you, that's all, and they seem like great ponies," Thunderlane said.

"I know, I love them very much, but they can be a bit extreme at times," Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe that's where you get it from?" Thunderlane joked, getting an angry glare from Rainbow Dash. "Relax, kidding!"

"Real funny," Rainbow Dash said. "Anyway let's get back, we promised Twilight we'd rearrange her books."

"Wait, doesn't she spend all day doing that?" Thunderlane asked. "That's the one thing that always weirded me out about her, she really likes books."

"Nothing wrong with books, I read sometimes," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, one book, normally, not a million to be obsessed with, I swear she could marry those books," Thunderlane said.

"Hey she could find a stallion, she had you for a while," Rainbow Dash said.

Thunderlane groaned, "Why bring that up? Not that I had a problem with being with her, but I figured you would really like talking about it."

"Hey what happened is done and over with, I'm not mad, Twilight's not mad, nopony else is mad, so I don't mind making a few jokes," Rainbow Dash looked slyly to him. "Besides, don't you want her in a herd with us?"

"I don't think she wants a herd, would you even want one?" Thunderlane asked.

"Maybe...Twilight's nerdy but she's a good friend at least, and she's kinda cute," Rainbow Dash said.

"Didn't think you would like Twilight that way, then again I've seen best friends become a couple before, like Applejack and Rarity," Thunderlane said.

"Right, but I won't bug you more about it, let's just hurry before she gets annoyed that we're late," Rainbow Dash said.

The two arrived at Twilight's house minutes later, the mare already reorganizing her stuff. The moment she saw them, she smiled widely and teleported them inside. "I'm so glad you're both here!"

"Tell me about it," Rainbow Dash said. "So what did you need from us?"

"Just a quick reorganization, shouldn't take too long," Twilight said. "Plus it gives us a chance to bond and talk. I'm really curious about the two of you, like when are you gonna get married?"

"What!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why are you asking about that!?"

Twilight blushed a little, "Right, bit too awkward to ask."

"You alright there Twilight?" Thunderlane asked. "You're a little more peppy than normal."

"Huh? Am I? Oh, must be nothing," Twilight said.

"Well you do seem happy that we're here, in fact you seem happy anytime you see one of our friends," Rainbow Dash said.

"You feeling ok? Something you wanna talk about?" Thunderlane asked.

"I'm fine, you worry too much, I have no problems with the fact that I barely have a chance to see my friends anymore because they all have somepony they want to be with and I'm left by myself with nopony so...wow that came out long," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane looked awkwardly at each other, then at Twilight.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What? No, of course not, don't be silly," Twilight insisted. Though Rainbow Dash's glare caused her to give in the false happiness. "Alright, maybe a little."

"You wish you had somepony to be in love with?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can find someopony for you to be with if you want," Thunderlane reassured.

"I'm not going through that again, honestly it's not even about having romance, I just want to be with my friends again," Twilight said.

"Huh, you still have us Twilight, we'll always be friends," Rainbow Dash said.

"I know, I guess I do somewhat miss when we would do everything together," Twilight looked away. "Plus I really want to make sure we've fully established out bond, somehow I feel like I need to make things right."

"Twilight, I know things have been unusual for us, but we've long since forgiven that," Rainbow Dash said.

"I just want to earn it, that's all," Twilight said. "Plus I just miss having fun, soon most of you will be married, then what happens?"

"What happens?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I never thought about that...you're not worried that once we get married, that's it are you?"

Twilight shrugged, "In a way."

"Twilight...I don't want you to feel like you'll ever be without us, I mean come on, we've done WAY too much not to be friends forever right?" Rainbow Dash said.

Thunderlane felt pity for the mare he was once with, she's a nice filly to be with, he knows more than anything that she should have the chance to be happy. "Look Twilight, I'm sorry if you feel that way, please tell us if there's anything we can do to help."

"Yeah, we can spend more time with you if you'd like, I'm sure you can think of something, that doesn't involve just helping you with some stuff," Rainbow Dash said.

"We'll come up with a way, because I don't ever want you to feel lonely Twilight," Thunderlane said. "You've brought so much happiness to me and my little brother, I owe you."

Twilight nodded, "Thanks Thunderlane, and I'm sure we'll think of something. Though I really don't wanna get in the way of your time together. I think you're cute couples, all of you."

"I know...but I still feel like you could use somepony to be with, not just so you're not lonely, but so we know there's somepony else that can make you happy," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, how about you try dating somepony soon, I know some good Pegasi," Thunderlane said.

"I don't think I'll be able to date anypony, kinda nervous," Twilight said.

"What about Thunderlane, you two got along quite well," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's because I knew him and we were friends already, so I felt more confident," Twilight said.

"Then let's get you a new friend," Rainbow Dash said. "Or you can join our herd, I don't really mind at all."

Twilight blushed a bit, "I don't think that would be proper."

"Hey Rumble's got a herd, and they seem happy together," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's too big a decision to make," Twilight said.

Thunderlane sighed, "Let's forget about this for now, focus on what we can do for Twilight. Let's just start with getting her with her friends again."

"Pinkie's having a party at Sugarcube Corner tomorrow for the foals in this village, let's do something then," Rainbow Dash said.

Thunderlane nodded, "Good idea."

"Great! Let's do that...but first, you don't mind helping me reorganize around my home do you?" Twilight asked.

Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash shrugged and agreed, helping Twilight with her books as promised.

The following day everypony went to Sugarcube Corner, the Elements, The Crusaders and the Four Pegasus friends, among a few other colts.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were off talking nearby, about their coltfriends and how they miss them when they travel, but at least they always come back with something nice.

Apple Bloom had gone to grab some drinks for herself, her friends and her colt when Tender Taps approached her. "Hey Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom looked over to the dancing colt. "Howdy Tender Taps."

"So, nice party huh?" Tender Taps said.

"Yeah, real nice party," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps wasn't sure where to go, so he took a chance. "So, part of a herd, what's that like?"

"Fun, it's easier than we thought since Rumble loves us equally, plus this means ah never need to be separated from mah friends," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, he really cares for you three...how's that gonna work though, like if you ever want to get married or have kids?" Tender Taps asked.

"We'll figure that out later," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps still looked unsure what to do next, "So...ever consider adding to the herd, another filly...or colt..."

Apple Bloom looked suspiciously at Tender Taps, "What's this about? You trying to join in or something?"

Tender Taps looked and felt awkward, "Um...well..."

"Look, it ain't that easy alright, ah get yer curious but our herd isn't just something we do just because, it's something we do because we love each other, if you date one of us, you have to be with all of us," Apple Bloom said.

"I'm totally ok with that," Tender Taps said.

"Well you'd have to ask all of them, personally I'm just fine with Rumble and mah friends, and I'd rather it stay like that," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps looked disappointed, "Aw, it's not fair though, why should Rumble get to pick 3 fillies? I'd be lucky to get one."

"Why? Yer pretty handsome, I'll give you that much at least. There's plenty of girls fer you," Apple Bloom said, putting the drinks on the tray. "Ah gotta get back, see ya later."

Tender Tap waved bye and sat, thinking of Apple Bloom's words. "Even so, even if I can find somepony, I really wanna try their herd. Maybe one day I'll get lucky."

Also at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight was taking the moment to talk with Rarity and Applejack, asking them about their love for each other.

"I've actually been curious about one thing. If one of you is on their farm, and the other is running the Boutique, how will that work if you progress you relationship?" Twilight asked.

"Well ah will be staying at the farm, it's a family thing after all, but Rarity will still have her business even if she comes to live at the farm," Applejack said.

"Of course, my Boutique will run well and expand across Equestria," Rarity said. "Plus we can have the Botique for times were we want to be alone with each other for a bit."

"Yeah, good for romantic nights," Applejack said, giving Rarity a kiss on the cheek.

"That's adorable," Twilight said. "You two are lucky to have each other."

"You'll understand soon yerself Twi, yer a good looking mare, you'll find somepony, the perfect one fer you," Applejack said.

"I'm not sure, I thought I did, but that didn't turn out so well," Twilight said.

"Don't think about it too much," Applejack said. "It'll happen soon, lots of ponies want to be with ya."

"I hear Coco's fond on you," Rarity said.

"Or you could consider Spitfire," Applejack said.

"Please, I don't want anypony trying to find somepony for me, kind of embarrassing," Twilight said, then did a long sigh. "I'll just wait for a pony, that's all."

Applejack patted her shoulder, "And we'll be here for you always, ok Sugarcube?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I know, thanks girls."

"You got that right," Rainbow Dash said, approaching the area. "Still, I'm gonna make some time for you to spend with me and Thunderlane, even if you don't find somepony to fall for, you'll get some more friends to spend time with. I mean it could help to have more than just us Twilight, I know we're awesome but don't be afraid to branch out more, that's how I found and fell in love with Thunderlane."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I guess I was just being silly before, thanks Rainbow Dash."

"Now let's continue this party!" Rainbow Dash said, celebrating with her friends.

As the party went on, Twilight sat by herself in a corner, watching her friends have fun. She began thinking about their advice, though also found herself not alone. She looked over to see Tender Taps looking glum. "Oh, I recognize you, you're Tender Taps."

Tender Taps noticed Twilight, looking really surprised, "Oh wow, the princess of Friendship! What an honor!"

"You can just call me 'Twilight', so why are you sitting here alone? Why aren't you with the other foals?"

"I'm just thinking, seeing Rumble with his herd is a little...disappointing," Tender Taps said. "How come he can get three beautiful fillies? Why won't he share? Seems unfair that he can have 3 fillies at once."

"Well it can happen, though it's usually hard. It only works with those girls because they have such a bond with each other and he managed to win all of them over, maybe you just need to find a bond like that yourself," Twilight said.

"That's nearly impossible, then again I don't really care about having a herd that much, it's just a little frustrating. The idea of a herd worries me, that's less opportunities for me to find somepony to be with," Tender Taps said.

"Don't worry, I doubt we'll see any other herds," Twilight said. "But don't worry so much about that stuff, I did and it didn't feel so good."

"I heard, sorry about all that happened to you," Tender Taps said.

"It's fine, it gave me a chance to grow...in a weird way," Twilight said.

Tender Taps chuckled, "You're really nice Princess, thanks for talking with me."

"No problem...anything else you wanna talk about?" Twilight asked.

Tender Taps continued to talk to Twilight, starting to feel a connection with the Princess of Friendship. This didn't go unnoticed by Twilight's friends, who seemed happy for the Alicorn, and also by The Crusaders, especially Rumble, who felt relieved he wouldn't have to share his marefriends, at least not right now.

Rumble brought all three fillies close to him, holding them in a loving embrace. "I love you girls so much."

"We love you too Rumble," Apple Bloom said.

"You're the best coltfriend," Sweetie Belle said.

"Totally," Scootaloo said. "You're the only colt for us."

"Good, I really don't want to share," Rumble said with a smirk.

Thunderlane looked over to his brother, feeling some pride in the little guy. "Lucky Rumble, just like me."

Thunderlane brought his wing over Rainbow Dash, pulling her in for a kiss as the party resumed, and a Friendship lesson learned for them.


End file.
